Second Shot at Love
by Yuzuki-kun
Summary: Asuka and Judai use to go to the school together until she transfered. 4 years later they happen to go to same school again. Now that Asuka's old feelings for Judai has rekindled, he must find the courage to confess. Although that might not be easy with Duel Academy's madness. The story is better than the summary. Gender Benders, OOCness, Mild Cursing, and Slight AU.
1. Meeting You Again

**Disclaimer for whole story: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any Yu-Gi-Oh series for that matter. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If I did then all the progangists would have been girls and so on.

* * *

"Good morning Asuka-kun," a tall woman said as a boy with dark blonde hair walked in. "Good morning sensei," he said while looking around. "Sensei is Judai-chan absent today?" the boy asked. "I'm afraid that she's not coming back. Judai transferred when you were sick," the teacher said with a regretful face. "Judai-chan transferred," the dark blonde repeated, trying to hold back tears. "Why did she have to transfer?" Asuka asked while his bangs were covering his eyes. "Asuka," the teacher said in a concerned tone. She reached out her hand to see if Asuka was alright but he slapped the hand away and ran outside. "I wanted to tell you that I like you Judai-chan," he said before hot tears began to run down his cheeks.

**4 years later...**

"Hey Asuka are you even paying attention to the duels," a teal haired male asked the dark blonde teen. Asuka snapped out of trail of memories and nodded his head. "If you were you would have seen Chronos-sensei summoning his best card trying to beat this girl," the teal haired male said. He then shook his head before saying "She must have gotten on his nerves or he was desperate." Asuka sighed and said "What is he trying to prove? Who's the unlucky girl Kaiser?" Ryo pointed down and Asuka looked over to see a two toned brunette that look oddly familiar. The dark blonde blinked a few times in disbelief. "What," Ryo asked after seeing Asuka's reaction. "Nothing, she just looks like a girl I use to know," the dark blonde male replied. "Really? Anyways I have to admit her dueling style is unique though," Ryo said. Asuka nodded his head before watching the duel again.

"Alright time to finish this. I bring back Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode with my spell card The Warrior Returning Alive," she said. Chronos snorted in disbelief. "And what good are your comic book heros going to do slacker? They're just normal monsters! What an amateur mistake but this is good! Can anyone tell me what-" he said before being interuppted. "That may be true I'm not done yet. I activate Polymerization and fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" the brunette said. " My Ancient Gear Golem still has more attack points," Chronos said confidently on the outside even though inside he was growing more nervous by the second. "I'm not done yet. Geez did anybody ever told you it's rude to interrupt?" the female said. Chronos was twitching at this remark. "I activate my field spell Skyscraper," the brunette said as skyscapers started shooting out of the ground, "The stage is set! Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem!" "Impossible my monster still has higher attack points," the blonde professor said. "That's where your wrong doc. You see my field spell raises my hero's attack point by 1000. If you need it in words that you can comprehend, it means my monster beats yours. And the best part is due to Flame Wingman's special effect means not only do you lose life point from my attack, but you also lose life points equal to the attack points of the monster I've just destroyed," she said with a grin. "What?!" Chronos exclaimed as his life points dropped to 0. "Gotcha," the brunette while sticking out two fingers and winking at the professor.

"That's Judai's signature pose," Asuka muttered to himself. "Maybe this girl is Judai after all." Asuka ran down the stairs and towards the brunette girl. He stopped right in front of her and asked while panting "Is your name by any chance happens to be Judai Yuki." The female looked at Asuka in confusion. "Yup but how do you know my name," she asked questionably. "It's because we went to elementary school together," he replied. Judai blinked a few times in disbelief. "I remember you now...Asuka-kun," she said.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction on here ^w^. Please enjoy and review. I know Asuka is a girl's name but I don't feel like changing her um his name to Asaki. The other gender bent characters' name are going to stay the same too. Oh and I am going to add a main love rival for Judai's heart. I'm going to let you decide. It doesn't matter who as long as it is not a minor character like that tennis guy. The first guy to get 5 votes wins but the main couple is Fem!Judai x Male!Asuka and a few minor couples such as Fem!Kenzan x Jim and Fem!Sho x Daichi. One-sided couples will appear as well.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

** I've decided there will be no Sho x Daichi. I like the couple but I realized the it wouldn't work since the interaction between Taniya and Daichi is too hilarious to pass up. But don't worry there will still be Fossilshipping. Oh and one more thing Hayato will not be appearing in here along with some other character and fillers/episodes. Instead Kenzan will appear a season earlier as a late entrance examinee around the same time as Rei. Johan and the rest will appear in season 2. Cobra will appear in season 3 like normal. I don't really like Hayato or the season 2 plot. So there we go to clear up some things and here are the votes: Manjoume has two votes from an anonymous reviewer & sadistic demon slifer and Kaiser has one vote from ChordOverstreetFan.**

* * *

Asuka looked at Judai. It looked like she was going to say something else. His assumption were correct but what he didn't expect were the words that would come out of her mouth.

"You're the one that got locked in the closet with a runaway hamster in first grade," she said.

Asuka didn't believe what he just heard. He was too busy thinking about what the brunette girl just say to see a smile appearing on her face. Judai wrapped one of her arm playfully around the dark blonde's neck.

"I'm just kidding. You're were my friend in grade school. Right Asuka (insert middle name here) Tenjouin?" she said.

Asuka sighed mentally. He was relieved that Judai still remembered him. He pulled the brunette's arm off of his neck.

"Well I'll see you on the island Judai-chan," the dark blonde said.

The brunette girl nodded her head. Asuka walked away, ignoring strange looks from the people he passed when he was running the first time.

** Sometime Later...**

"Welcome dueling elites," a man with a red colored jacket said. "I'm am Samejima, the headmaster here. All of you used your skills to open the narrow admission gate"

Judai was trying to stay awake desperately but the speeches! They were so long and boring. She couldn't help but to close her eyes. A blue haired female who was sitting next to the brunette sighed.

"Aneki wake up," she said.

Judai's eyes fluttered open and she yawned softly. She rubbed her eyes in a cute manner that made some people around her blushed slightly.

"Okay Sho-chan but lectures are so boring," she said tiredly.

"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the next King or Queen of Games. Now you may go on to your assigned dorms and get settled in. I think you will find them quite comfortable…depending on how you ranked, of course!" he said with a small laugh.

** Moments Later...**

"Is the Osiris dorms the only one the suck so bad," Sho asked her friend.

"It's not that bad. I like the view here actually and from what I heard the female dorms are better than the males," Judai said.

(Note: I know very well that all females are automatically placed in Obelisk Blue but I thought there would be less students with superiority complexes this way... so all the females are divided the same way as the males. The only differences between the male and female dorms are one of them are for males, one of them are for females, and the dorms for females are a bit nicer. For the uniform matter... well let's see... the females can wear either the uniform that is basically the Obelisk Uniform but in red, yellow, or blue depending the dorm you're in or the modified male uniform which is just a slightly feminine version of the male uniform. Judai and Sho wears the modified male uniform)

Sho nodded her head and started to unpack. Judai opened the curtains to let the sun in before unpacking her own things. When the two girl were done unpacking their things they decided to check the school courtyard. On their way there they happen to bump into an acquaintance of theirs. That acquaintance happened to be Daichi Misawa a male with black hair and a yellow jacket that was similar to the ones Judai and Sho was wearing.

"Hey Daichi are you in Osiris Red too," Judai asked.

"Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons…I don't think so. This is a Ra Yellow uniform," he replied.

"Oh. I just thought you liked the color yellow," the brunette said.

Sho and Daichi both fell backwards anime style. After recovering Daichi sighed at the brunette Osiris and Sho face palmed herself.

** Later...**

"Wow, there's so many duelists," Judai said happily. "I wanna duel somebody right now."

"Aneki you should slow down," Sho said while panting.

"No way! How am I suppose to find anyone to duel with if I slow down?" Judai said.

Sho sighed at her friend's stubborness. Daichi who decided to tag along was desperately trying to keep up with the brunette. By the time he finally reached the two girls he was drenched with sweat.

"Judai-chan?" Asuka who happened to be walking by asked.

"Oh hey Asuka-kun," Judai greeted.

"Wait you two know each other?" Daichi asked.

Asuka and Judai both nodded their head.

"We went to the same elementary school together," Asuka said.

"I see. So that's why you know one of the most popular duelist in school," Daichi said.

Asuka waved it off.

"I don't really care about that," the dark blonde said. "By the way Judai who are these people?"

"These are my friends Sho Marufuji and Daichi Misawa," Judai replied while pointing her friends.

Sho and Daichi waved at the blonde.

"Hey Asuka tell me about Duel Academy," Judai begged her friend.

Asuka nodded his head and started to tell the brunette about the academy. Judai walked beside Asuka and smiled at certain parts of what he said.

"They look like a couple," Sho thought.

After a little while the four duelists bumped into a black haired male dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform. He scowled at first but then his face softened after realizing who bumped into him.

"Hey Tenjouin-san who are these people," the black haired male asked.

"Oh Manjoume-san. I didn't see you there," Asuka said. "This is Sho Marufuji, Daichi Misawa, and my childhood friend J-"

"I'm Judai Yuki and it's nice to meet you," the brunette interrupted.

Manjoume nodded his head.

"I remember you. You were the one who duel against Chronos-sensei and won," Manjoume said.

"Yup and I wanna duel against somebody," Judai said eagerly.

"How about me? I want to see if you really are a good duelist," Manjoume said.

"Alright let's duel then," the brunette said happily.

(Insert the epic duel starty thing here...what? I suck at descriptions)

"Duel," Judai and Manjoume said at the same time.

"You're still the same on the inside Judai-chan," Asuka thought.

* * *

** Okay that's it for chapter two on Second Shot at Love. Remember the first male to get five votes will be Asuka's love rival. Manjoume is in the lead with two votes and I think you this poll-ish thing will end in the next chapter so cast in your votes soon and please enjoy & review.**


End file.
